As Everyhing Falls
by Elizabeth12
Summary: Letty's past come back to haunt her
1. Chapter One

Title: As everything falls  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Letty's past comes back to haunt her.  
~~~~~  
Mia watched as Letty looked for something to wear. The girls had been best friends since they were ten years old, but they were different as night and day in more ways than one.   
  
"How about this?" Letty asked holding up a jean skirt. Mia smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
"Now you can wear this for a top." Mia said handing Letty a bag.  
  
"What's this?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just somethin' for my best friend." Mia answered as she began to search for a pair of shoes for Letty. Letty sat on her bed and opened the bag.  
  
"Mia it's perfect!" Letty exclaimed holding up the tank top. It was a dark brown leather tank top that tied up the sides.  
  
"And so are these shoes." Mia said happily holding up knee high boots.  
  
"What the hell happened!" Dom yelled walking into his bedroom. There were clothes and makeup everywhere, he should have expected it. This happened every night there was a race or party. In the middle of the mess sat the two villains.  
  
"What?" Mia and Letty asked at once.  
  
"Forget it. Ready or what?" He asked   
  
"Soon, now stop bugging the shit out of us." Letty said shoving him out of the room, shutting and locking the door.  
  
"Hey! It's my room too." He yelled at Letty.  
  
"We'll be out in five." She yelled back. Dom grumbled as he walked downstairs and got the guys up and ready to leave. Five minutes later to her word Letty walked down the stairs with Mia in tow.   
  
"Lookin' hot babe." Vince said to both girls. They both ignored him and walked outside to Letty's car. Letty stopped and turned to Dom who was watching her ass.  
  
"Come on Papi, let's get going." She said mockingly. Dom glared at her and got into his car.  
~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later they pulled up to the meeting place of the racers. Dom was the first out of his car and was right away covered with girls, he just smiled and talked to them. Letty sat in her car with Mia and watched this for a second, she was about ready to jump out of her car and beat the girls when she realized something.  
  
"It never works." She whispered, Mia turned to her concerned.  
  
"What chica?" Mia asked  
  
"I go and chase the sluts away everytime but all that happens is me lookin' like a major bitch." She whispered, Mia didn't say anything because she knew it was true. Nothing else was said as the girls got out of the car and walked up to the guys. Mia waited and watched Letty to see what she would do. Dom saw Letty coming toward him and the girl he was closely talking to, she stopped right in front of them and did nothing.  
  
"Letty." The girl said smirking. Letty just rolled her eyes and walked to Jesse and Leon to talk to them. Dom looked at Mia and she just shrugged.  
  
"Alright let's get this started!" Hector said before Dom could say anything. Quickly it was everything was decided and everyone started for their cars, Charlotte walked up to Dom and smiled up at him. She was new to L.A. her and her brother Eric moved there a month before and she had been after Dom from the beginning. What bothered Letty was the fact that Dom was stopping her.  
  
"Hey Dom, you wanna give me a ride? Eric drove me here and he already left." She lied, Dom smiled down at her and said sure. Letty saw this and seethed with anger, Mia lightly touched her arm.  
  
"Breath chica, breath." She whispered, Letty nodded and they got into Letty's car.  
  
"Let's just do this race, kay?" Mia asked, Letty only nodded. The rest of the ride was done in silence as they followed everyone else to the racing spot that was chosen. Letty parked and she got out with Mia and sat on the car. Not even ten minutes later everyone was surrounding Dom as they congratulated him on his win. Letty stayed where she was, she wanted to see if Dom would notice her missing. He didn't. Charlotte was by his side.  
  
"Cops! We got cops!" Hector and Leon yelled, Letty watched as Vince shoved Mia into his car, and Charlotte got into Dom's. For a minute she didn't move, finally she took her time and got into her car and left the scene. Ten minutes later she was in the clear and she started home, but all of the sudden she heard someone telling her to pull over. Looking in her review mirror she saw a cop car, cursing she pulled over and waited.  
  
"Letitica Rameriz?" The cop asked, I nodded and he asked me to follow him. She knew what this was about, shit Mia is going to kill me Letty thought.  
~~~~  
  
"Where are they?" Mia yelled at the three boys in front of her. It was six in the morning. They all shrugged and looked at her a little afraid. As if on cue Dom stumbled through the front door drunk and smelling of sex, he just stared at them as they stared at the front door.  
  
"Where is she?" Vince finally asked, Mia put it together before anyone else.  
  
"Again Dom!"   
  
"Where's who? And again what?" Dom asked  
  
"Where's Letty man?" Leon asked.  
  
"She didn't come home with you guys?" Dom asked confused.  
  
"You promised her man." Jesse said quietly, he might be the one with A.D.D. but he was observant. No one said anything. After a few minutes Letty came through the door and everyone stared at her, she was pale with red eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked everyone. She looked at Mia to Jesse to Dom and then back to Mia. Mia looked at the ground sad for her best friend, slowly Letty looked at Dom and she knew. He looked up at her and she just stared at him. No one moved.  
  
"What is it about me that's not good enough for you?" She asked quietly, everyone was in shock, usually she was yelling and hitting him by now.  
  
"I mean am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Am I that bad in bed? Or am I boring?. . . Or is it all of that?" Letty asked, Dom's mouth wouldn't work. Letty just nodded and closed her eyes for a minute before going upstairs. Mia was right after her.  
~~~~  
  
"Where were you girl?" Mia asked. Letty sat on the bathroom floor and stared into space.  
  
"Let?" Mia asked  
  
"Police station." Letty answered.  
  
"What?" Mia asked panicking.  
  
"Police station. . ." Letty answered again. Mia didn't asked anything else, she just held her best friend as she cried.  
~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

~~~~  
  
"Mia?" Letty whispered after a few minutes.  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Can I stay with you in your room?" Letty asked, Mia looked down at her best friend. Letty had laid her head down on Mia's lap.  
  
"Of course chica, of course." Mia answered stroking her hair. Mia had a feeling that this time Dom wasn't getting off easy. . .if at all.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm in some trouble." Letty said, Mia knew she was now going to tell her about her night in the police station.  
  
"What kind?" Mia asked, Letty sat up and looked Mia in the eyes.  
  
"I killed someone."  
~~~~  
  
"You think I should go up there?" Dom asked, he was really worried now. Letty wasn't even close to herself and that scared him.  
  
"No." All three guys answered at once glaring at Dom from their seats on the couch.  
  
"You guys are mad at me?" Dom asked in shock. Jesse's hand covered his mouth in mock shock, Leon rolled his eyes and Vince just stared back at Dom.  
  
"No shit?" Vince said sarcastically.   
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"What did she do?" Leon asked.  
  
"Who Letty?" Dom asked.  
  
"No Madonna." Jesse answered, Dom was starting to get really pissed off.  
  
"Just leave her alone." Leon said, Dom didn't know what to say, he sat on the nearest chair and was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Nothing." Dom whispered, the guys looked at him confused.  
  
"She didn't ever do anything to me, and I screwed her over."  
~~~~~  
  
"You remember that summer I left?" Letty asked, Mia nodded she remembered. Letty and her had walked in on Dom and Johnny Tran's sister having sex, the next morning Letty was gone only leaving a note.  
  
"I went to my cousins. . .I hung out with him, his girlfriend and best friend." Letty paused.  
  
"I remember, you and his best friend had a thing." Mia said smiling, Letty nodded smiling a little. Mia remembered the picture she found of the four of them. The guy Michael was tall like Dom, muscles not big like Dom but definitely there, his hair spiky and all over the place and his smile was more like a mocking smirk. Letty's cousin Jason is Mia's dream guy, tall, dark and handsome but he was taken by Julie his girlfriend. She looked like one of the smart types, medium height, pretty with long light brown hair. Bitch.  
  
"Not the point Mia!" Letty said scolding her best friend.  
  
"Anyway it was a week before I was supposed to come back and we were really drunk. . .and. . .we went to Jason's house and there was already a party going for some reason. I went to the guest house with Julie for some quiet and we thought that the guys were right behind us. This guy David was totally in love with Julie had been since they were five, he wouldn't leave her alone, I tried to get him to stop touching her but he hit me and I got knocked out. When I came too it was only probably two minutes later he had Julie on the couch and was raping her. . .oh god Mia I was thinking I just hit him with one of Jason's baseball bats over and over." Letty stopped talking as tears streamed down her face. Mia was in shock.  
  
"The guys came in and stopped me but it was too late, he was already dead. We were still so drunk and scared that we did the worst thing possible. . .we didn't tell anyone. We just took his body into the woods and buried him, Michael said it was the best thing to do, I guess him and Jason had given David some kind of drug. . .they said it would have eventually killed him I just killed him faster. He had raped Julie once before and she didn't tell anyone 'til a week earlier." Letty stopped again.  
  
"Oh Let." Mia whispered, Mia always wondered why Letty had been meaner and bitchier than usual.   
  
"The police somehow link it to us even though they don't even know he's dead." Letty said  
  
"They linked you four to his disappearance?" Mia asked, Letty nodded.  
  
"What happened at the station?" Mia asked when Letty didn't say anything.  
  
"They just asked where I was and what I was doing. I just told them the story the four of us had agreed on. Mia I'm so scared." Letty said crying again.   
  
"Let's get you to bed, and we'll talk in the morning." Mia said helping Letty stand up.  
  
"Mia. . ." Letty started but Mia cut her off.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." Mia answered, she already knew that, that's what Letty was going to ask.  
  
"Thank you."   
~~~  
  
That next morning Dom answered the front door and smiled at who was on the other side.  
  
"Morning Dom."   
  
"Charlotte."   
  
"I was wondering if you would go out to breakfast with me." Charlotte asked smiling as she held out her hand for him. Dom thought about it for a second before taking her hand and leaving with her. Vince just shook his head sadly for his best friend upstairs. She never deserved any of this.  
  
~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three

~~~~  
  
Letty watched from Mia's window as Dom got into a car with Charlotte. Deciding against going out there to make a scene she got into Mia's bed and closed her eyes wishing herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dom got home hours later to find his three best friends and sister waiting for him in the living room. He smiled at them and dropped his coat on the nearest chair.  
  
"What's up?" Dom asked sitting with them, he knew something was up when no one said anything right away.  
  
"What?" Dom asked again getting irritated.  
  
"Where were you?" Mia asked even though she already knew.  
  
"Out." Was all Dom would say.  
  
"Your hurting her." Mia told her brother talking about Letty.  
  
"We're just friends." Dom told them, they knew he was talking about Charlotte.  
  
"Really?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Don't look like your just friends to us bro." Vince said speaking for the first time. Dom looked at everyone in the room and realized they were all against him.  
  
"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." Dom snapped.  
  
"But you can tell her." Mia said referring to her sleeping best friend upstairs.  
  
"What's this about?" Dom asked leaning forward.  
  
"We're just saying Dom. . .that maybe you'd better cool it with Charlotte, for Letty." Jesse said, Leon nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do you do with her?" Mia asked, Dom's eyes moved over to her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dom snapped.  
  
"Ya sleep with her Dom?" Mia yelled.  
  
"What I do with her is none of your business!" Dom yelled.  
  
"Well guess what?" Mia asked her brother, Dom didn't say anything he just stared at her.  
  
"From now on what we do, is none of your business." Mia told him, at first Dom didn't get what she was saying. But all of the sudden realization dawned on him. They were pretty much kicking him out of their family.  
  
"So that's it, your just going to kick me out." Dom asked standing up.  
  
"Until your straighten your ass up." Mia said. Dom looked at everyone in the room and knew they all felt the same way.  
  
"She's different ya know." Dom whispered he didn't know if anyone was listening or not but he continued.  
  
"Charlotte's just different. . .a good different and I like it." He finished, Mia started to cry right then as the other three boys eyes got big and they straightened their backs. Dom slowly turned around to see Letty standing in the stairway. No one moved or said anything, she just stared at them and without a word left back upstairs. Seconds later they heard a door click shut.  
  
"Leave." Mia whispered.  
  
"For now just leave." She told her brother, and with that Dom left the house.  
~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom went to Charlotte's apartment and knocked on the door, she answered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Dom! What ya doin' here?" She asked  
  
"Can I stay here for a coupla a days?" Dom asked, Charlotte's eyes got concerned and she nodded.  
  
"What happened?" She asked leading him into the apartment.  
  
"They pretty much kicked me out." He answered, plopping down on her couch, she sat next to him.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"That's fine." Charlotte said, she turned on the TV and they watched it in silence.  
  
~~~~  
  
Four days later Dom stood in front of his house, he hadn't been back since he'd left for Charlotte's. He didn't even talk to anyone so he didn't know what was going on. Slowly he unlocked to front door and walked in, the lights were off and everything was silent. He stood in the front door for a good five minutes deciding what to do. At Charlotte's he mainly slept on the couch except for the first night he stayed there, when he had sex with her. He was so mad at everyone, at Mia for having power over him, for his best friends for them turning their backs on him. And at Letty for. . .for something that later he realized was nothing. He cheated on his girlfriend for no reason, and that disgusted him.   
  
In that five minutes Dom decided that there was something he needed to do, something he should have done a long time ago. Quickly he walked up the stairs and went to Mia's room, he knew Mia and Letty were home because their cars were there. Getting to Mia's door her heard the two girls talking, wanting to see if they would talk about him Dom listened. But instead of hearing the information about him he heard all about what Letty did and what happened to her. About her leaving for the summer, about her killing the guy and the police. All of the sudden Dom couldn't breath, all this happened to her causing her to be this person who he loved and yet couldn't stand. He thought he was losing her but he realized that he already did, all of the sudden he heard the girls moving around and Letty saying she was going to bed. Quickly Dom ducked into the bathroom as Letty went from Mia's room to her and Dom's. Dom waited until Mia's light went off before he went to his room.  
~~~~  
  
Letty looked up from her magazine when the door opened expecting Mia but instead it was Dom.  
  
"Let?" Dom asked  
  
"What?" She whispered looking away from him.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked, Letty thought about it before nodding.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Chapter Four

~~~~  
  
  
"I'm really sorry." Dom said sitting on the edge of the bed, Letty continued to stare at him with no expression on his face.   
  
"I screwed up, I don't know why I just. . .having trouble." Letty cut him off.   
  
"I'm leaving." She stated, Dom couldn't get his voice to work.  
  
"I'm going to stay with my cousin for a while, I think you already figured out that we're over. I've thought about this for a while now and this is something I'm going to do and no one can stop me."   
  
"When?" Dom asked  
  
"Morning." Letty answered. Instead of crying in front of her like he wanted to he got angry at her, hoping that maybe it would make it easier for them.  
  
"Fine! Leave! See if I care." Dom yelled leaving. Both of them knew that it was a lie.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You sure you need to leave?" Vince asked, Letty could only nod.  
  
"This is something she has to do." Mia said crying. Letty quickly hugged all of them before running to her car before she really started to cry. She gave them one last wave before she was driving down the street. She stopped at the beach for a few minutes to say goodbye, she also knew Dom would be there to give his version of a goodbye. She saw him standing by his car, they stared at each other for several minutes before he got into his car and left. Letty followed his example and left but turned a different direction than him, out of the state.   
  
~~~~  
  
One year later:  
  
Letty pulled up in front of the house she used to know so well. She had left exactly one year earlier, she had promised to write and call her friends that were once family but they all knew it was an empty promise. If she called them just once or read just one of their letters she would have gone running back. Letty could see that only Mia's car was in the driveway, with ease Letty stepped out of her car and started to the front door. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about what she was going to say, before finally saying screw it and rang the door bell.  
  
"Yes?" Mia asked opening the door, when no one answered she looked up from the book in her hand.  
  
"Hey Mia, how ya livin' girl?" Letty asked, with a scream Mia dropped her book and the girls flew into each other's arms.  
  
"Letty your home!" Mia said bringing them into the house.  
  
"Yup."   
  
"For how long?"   
  
"How ever long you want me." Letty said, Mia smiled.  
  
"Oh! So for the next five minutes then!" Mia said laughing. Letty playfully punched Mia in the arm.  
  
"Funny, your too funny." Letty said laughing. She looked around the house and knew something was different but decided against asking.  
  
"The guys will be home soon." Mia said sitting them both down on the couch.  
  
"The guys huh. . ." Letty muttered.  
  
"Dom's gone." Mia blurted out, Letty's head shot up to look at her best friend.  
  
"What?" Letty asked hoping she heard her wrong.  
  
"When you didn't come back for about a month he realized you just weren't coming back and he left. He was so lost without you, for weeks he wouldn't leave his bed, let alone the house. Then we got him to go to the garage and all he would do is sit in the office and stare at the wall with a picture of the two of you. Finally he just left. . .we don't know where, haven't heard from him." Mia said sadly.  
  
"Oh god Mia, I'm so sorry." Letty said, she felt this was all her fault.  
  
"This isn't your fault." Mia told her, she could always read people's minds. Letty was about to answer when she heard cars pulling up. The guys were home!  
~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! But I did! Thanks so much for the feedback, but I'm getting a writers block so I need you guys to give me ideas for what to do next. Or else this story is bye bye. I'll be back with more soon. :) 


	5. Chapter Five

~~~~~  
After the hugs and kisses were exchanged (which took almost half an hour) everyone sat down to see what everyone had been up to.  
  
"So what's been goin' on since I've been gone?" Letty asked.  
  
"Nothin' at all." Vince answered honestly, everyone else nodded.  
  
"Sounds exciting." Letty answered raising an eyebrow, everyone laughed.  
  
"What about you?" Leon asked playfully kicking Letty's leg.  
  
"A lot." She answered. Everyone just stared at her waiting for her to answer, just as she was opening her mouth the doorbell rang. Mia groaned and got up to answer it, she opened the door and just stared at the person on the other side.  
  
"I missed you too Mia." Everyone else in the room heard Dom's voice, Letty's face paled.  
  
"I know I'm sorry I just left, never called or anything. . .I just had this feeling I should come home. . .is everyone okay? Hello? Mia?" Dom was getting concerned that his sister was just staring at him. Slowly she turned to Letty (who Dom didn't know was there) and shrugged.  
  
"I. . .I. . .wow. . ." Mia whispered before sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Wow what?" Dom asked now getting irritated.   
  
"Wow, we're goin' to be seeing some fireworks soon bro." Vince answered helping Mia up, quickly he left the house with Mia, and the other two boys leaving Dom and Letty. Dom walked into the house confused why everyone had just left him, he looked in the living room to see what they meant by fireworks.  
  
"Letty?" Dom asked quietly, as if afraid talking too loud would make her disappear.  
  
"Dom what's taking so long?" Asked Charlotte as she entered the house, Dom's face paled.  
  
"No." Letty answered before she could stop herself, with that she was out the back door and in her car before Dom knew what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"He's what?" Mia screamed into the phone.  
  
"You heard me." Letty whispered, she was sitting on the bed in her hotel room telling Mia what happened.  
  
"He's still with that slut! I can't believe this!" Mia started to rant, Letty knew this would take a while so she laid down.  
  
"Letty? You still there?" Mia asked ten minutes later.   
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm goin' to talk to Dom and I'll call you back." Mia said, before Letty could say anything to stop her, Mia had already hung up.  
  
"Oh shit." Letty whispered.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mia called Dom on the phone number he had left her, she told him she wanted to talk and he told her what hotel he was staying at. As Mia drove there she realized two things. One that was the same hotel Letty was staying at, and two they were on the same floor. Uh oh.  
~~~~~~  
  
"Do I get my hug hello now?" Dom asked seriously to his little sister as he opened the door. Mia just shoved him aside and stood in front of the blonde sitting on the bed.  
  
"Out." Mia ordered, Charlotte was about to answer but decided against it. She got up and walked over to Dom, quickly she kissed him and left.  
  
"I can't believe you, you shit eating fuck!" Mia yelled, Dom winced.   
  
"You told me you loved her and that you would wait forever for her! What happened Dom? What? She's here now, in this same hotel, on this same floor! What happened Dom?" Mia yelled. Dom sat on the bed and started to rub his head.  
  
"I started to feel something for Charlotte when me and Letty were together, I didn't do anything until we had that big fight and you guys kicked me out." Dom told her.  
  
"And then you thought to yourself, well I think I'm entitled to sex with a slut while my girlfriend is at home crying!" Mia said, Dom continued as if she never said a word.  
  
"Then Letty left and I was so lost. . .that day I left I went to say goodbye to Charlotte and she wanted to come. So she did, and. . . she's different Mia, she really is." Dom told her with tears streaming down his face. Mia didn't falter.   
  
"You love her?" Mia asked talking about Charlotte, Dom took a few seconds before nodding. Mia just shook her head and started for the door.  
  
"But not like Letty, never like Letty. I could never and will never love anyone like her. I couldn't not ever Mia. . .I love Charlotte but not like that." Dom told Mia truthfully. Mia opened the door and looked back at her brother.  
  
"Fix this Dom, right now. Or leave. . .I love you more than you know but I can't. . .I won't watch this." Mia said before she left. Dom laid down on his bed and cried. He knew what he had to do.  
~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Dom walked down the hallway of his hotel and stopped at a door. Letty's door. It took some convincing to the desk clerk that he wasn't in fact a psycho stalking a beautiful women, but someone looking for an old friend that he finally got her room number. He didn't know what to say to her, he knew what he had to say but he didn't know how. Finally he knocked on the door, knowing he couldn't stay there all night. Even though it seemed like a good idea. Letty opened the door and Dom had to take a second to drink her in.  
  
"Yes?" Letty asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"Can we talk?" Dom asked her  
  
"I don't know. . .can we?" She asked back, Dom hated when she played that game.  
  
"Yes. . ." Dom answered hesitantly   
  
"Come in then." She told him opening the door wider for him. Dom walked into the room, one exactly like his own. She sat on the bed as he leaned against the dresser.  
  
"Talk." She said, Dom nodded and looked down at his hands but didn't say anything. Letty waited quietly for about ten minutes before giving up.  
  
"Okay. . .while you stand there and decide what your going to say I'm going to take a shower." Letty told him, before he could find the words to answer she was in the bathroom with the shower running. Slowly Dom sat on the bed and started to really think about what he was going to say.   
  
"Now how do you tell the women you love that you want to be with her forever?" Dom asked himself. Groaning he leaned back on to the bed and closed his eyes.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Letty stepped into the shower and let the water wash her over. She knew what he wanted, they had known each other since she was ten and he was thirteen. Almost fourteen years now, they had been together for almost six and a half years. She knew him better than he knew himself and he knew her better than she knew herself. One look at his face when she opened her door and she knew what he wanted, she knew what she wanted and she knew there were going to be no words for what was going to happen in the night to come.  
~~~~~~  
  
Dom heard the shower turn off and he shot up off the bed, he still had no idea what to say. All of the sudden he realized that he was never a person for words when it came to love and shit, he knew Letty knew that. And all of the sudden he knew what he was going to say. He just had to make sure Letty was going to be okay with that. He watched as she stepped out of the bathroom in the hotel robe, he looked into her eyes and saw a reflection of his own.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I know that was really short but a new chapter will be up ASAP! Promise! Thanks for the FB everyone keep it comin' 


	7. Chapter Seven

~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly Dom walked to Letty, she in turn didn't move, afraid almost that if she were to the moment would be gone forever. Stopping just inches in front of her he slowly rose his hand to her cheek, softly like a butterfly touching her as if she were a porcelain doll. She closed her eyes cherishing the feeling of his rough hand against her skin, his other hand rested on her hip holding her closer to him. He closed his eyes softly and carefully placed his forehead against her own giving his silent apology of all the hurt and pain he had ever caused her. Letty put her own hands on his hips pulling him close to her, one hand stayed on his hip while the other traveled up to his chest resting there. Right there and then a silent promise was exchanged that they were to be forever from that moment on and nothing was going to stop them. Nothing.  
~~~~~  
  
Dom woke from the first peaceful night sleep he had, had in a year to knocking. Groaning he closed his eyes again, he felt Letty moving to get up, her leaving the bed being the last thing in the world he wanted Dom quickly rolled on top of her. He smirked down at her as she smiled.  
  
"The door." She said   
  
"I don't hear anything." Dom said, Letty laughed but quickly quieted down. The knocking continued.  
  
"You think they'll go away?" Letty asked as Dom sucked on her neck, he growled out an answer she didn't understand, or care to understand. The knocking continued and Dom started to get really pissed, finally giving up he kissed Letty once more and got out of the bed. Making sure to get some clothing on he opened the door with a growl making sure to scare whoever was on the other side. But who actually was there just rolled their eyes and pushed their way in.  
  
"Oh good! You two made up!" Mia said happily clapping her hands slightly, it was Dom's turn to roll his eyes. He was about to close the door when he heard someone growl out 'watch it'. Turning Dom watched as Vince pushed open the door a little more and made his way in with Jesse and Leon following.  
  
"Come on, get out!" Dom said angry they had ruined his morning with Letty. Letty! Dom looked to see all the guys surrounding her talking with her and she was still naked in the bed.  
  
"Out!" Dom shouted, Mia rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Everyone except Mia out." Dom corrected himself staring at his sister, she nodded approving.  
  
"Why?" The other three guys asked in unison.  
  
"Because I don't want you so close to my naked girlfriend!" Dom said pointing to Letty. The shrugged and left the room a little offended that Dom thought they would think of Letty as anything other than a baby sister.   
  
"Mia. In the bathroom." He ordered, Mia shrugged and entered the smaller room and closed the door just enough so she could still talk to her best friend and brother. Letty quickly got up and threw some clothes on and walked up to Dom kissing him on the lips. Dom relaxed and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Mia walked out to find them and she hit Dom's head.  
  
"Quit it! Come on we have to find the slut and tell her to go find some other family to fuck up." Mia said pulling them out of the room. They found the three guys sitting on the floor in the hallway looking like lost dogs, Mia sat with them.  
  
"We'll wait here." She told Dom and Letty motioning them to go down the hall to Dom's room. Dom grabbed Letty's waist and moved them to his door.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her, Letty shrugged. Dom opened the door and walked in first to find Charlotte finishing her hair. Not seeing Letty just yet Charlotte launched herself in Dom's arms.  
  
"God! I thought something bad happened to you." She said, Dom shrugged.  
  
"Definitely nothin' bad." Dom told her smirking, Charlotte looked confused as Dom started packing his things.  
  
"Baby, where are you going?" Charlotte asked, Dom motioned to the door and she turned around to find Letty standing there.  
  
"Bitch." Charlotte spat out. Letty only shrugged and waited for her boyfriend. Dom was finished in no time and was out the door.  
  
"Your leaving me for this slut?" Charlotte asked Dom, Dom held Letty back as she was about to rip Charlottes eyes out.  
  
"Never with you so I couldn't actually leave you." Dom pointed out.  
  
"We made love!" Charlotte screamed.  
  
"No we. . ." Dom motioned to himself and Letty then continued. "made love. You and me slept together once. And that's what started this whole nightmare." Letty's mouthed dropped open, he hadn't slept with Charlotte after that one time.  
  
"Yes baby after that one night I have never touched or thought about touching another girl but you, and never will." Dom told Letty kissing her forehead, Letty nodded numbly.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm hungry." Dom said leading his girlfriend into the hallway where their friends were waiting, as they all walked to the elevator they could hear Charlotte screaming at Dom and Letty. It was a good laugh.  
~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

"So Dom what's been up with you as of lately?" Leon asked shoving food into his mouth. The team had made their way down the street to their favorite café to eat breakfast.  
  
"Nothin' jus crusin'." Dom answered glancing at Letty who was talking with Mia.  
  
"Jus crusin' around with the chick?" Vince asked, Dom nodded.  
  
"Where?" Jesse asked curious.  
  
"Mexico, San Francisco, places like that." Dom told them. The guys were quiet for a few minutes until Jesse couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"That's all you did!" He asked in disbelief. Dom once again nodded and the other three sighed loudly.   
  
"Aight, 'nough talkin' you two. Let what's you been up to?" Vince asked, Letty shrugged.  
  
"Letty?" Jesse whined, Letty laughed and leaned forward.  
  
"Well I went to Africa and started a living as a weed grower. . ." Leon interrupted her.  
  
"Like the drug?" He asked, Letty shook her head.  
  
"Nope like weeds in your garden." She said seriously before continuing "Then I went to Paris where I started to plan how I was going to clone the country. After that all went down I started a secret underground race of things that are a mix between people and dogs, but I got bored with that and decided to come home." She finished, Mia started to laugh hysterically with Dom while the other three just stared at Letty.  
  
"Oh." They answered in unison.  
  
"Okay enough with everything I wanna see the garage." Letty said, Dom got up.  
  
"Finally someone said something." Dom said, Letty and Mia stood with him.  
  
"You boys comin?" Letty asked the three still sitting.  
  
"So not the drug weed?" Leon asked again.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi I'm looking for Maria Leticia Rameriz. . .yes I'm her father. . .legally, yes. . .Los Angles? Okay. . .no. . .could I have the address?. . .phone number? No thank you I'd like to surprise her. . .yes, thank you."   
  
"The bitch it going to pay." 


	9. Chapter Nine

~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything looks the same." Letty said with a sigh as she dropped down on Mia's bed hours later. Mia laughed a little and flopped down next to her best friend.  
  
"It wasn't the same while you two were gone though." Mia whispered, Letty leaned on her elbow and looked at Mia.  
  
"I'm so sorry chica, I'll never ever leave again. Promise." Letty said, Mia smiled.  
  
"Swear on Johnny's picture?" Mia said causing the both of them to laugh.  
  
"I swear on Johnny's picture." Letty said holding up her hand. Johnny was a kid that both Mia and Letty had a crush on when their were little. Once Mia made Letty promise on Johnny's picture that she was telling the truth, ever since then the two girls did it.  
  
"Whose Johnny?" Dom asked from the doorway, the two girls fell back into the laughter.  
  
"What?" Dom asked getting a little jealous, he heard the two girls talking about swearing on some guys picture and now he wanted to know who.  
  
"Never mind." Mia said waving Dom off. Dom stuck his chest in the air and grunted, his pride a little wounded.  
  
"Well fine then, I taking Letty." Dom said lifting his girlfriend off the bed and in his arms. Mia's mouth dropped open and she stood on her bed.  
  
"No! I had her first! She stay's with me!" Mia said, Dom shook his head.  
  
"She's my girlfriend."   
  
"She's my best friend!" Mia shot back.  
  
"I don't care!" Dom said moving toward the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Mia said, she quickly blocked the exit to the hallway. By now Vince, Leon and Jesse were watching the sibling rivalry with interest.  
  
"Whose Johnny?" Dom asked.  
  
"None of your business?" Mia told him.  
  
"Then you don't get her." Dom said smugly, Letty just made herself comfortable knowing that this might take awhile.  
  
"Fine you wanna know?" Mia asked, Dom nodded.  
  
"Well I get her for a little while if I tell you?" Mia asked, Dom nodded again. Letty's eyes got wide, Mia never gave in that easy.  
  
"Fine he's this guy that just moved in down the street, me and Letty met him yesterday. And if you must know we both think that he has got to be the most gorgeous man we have ever seen!" Mia said her voice raising until she screamed out the last part. Dom's mouth dropped open, Letty shut her mouth trying not to laugh and the other three guys backed up at the same time a little scared of the situation at hand.  
  
"And!" Mia continued going for the blow. "We are going out with him and a couple of his friend tonight for drinks!" Mia said crossing her arms over her chest. Dom was speechless, he didn't even know what to think let alone say.  
  
"Now give her here." Mia said, obviously without thinking Dom put Letty down and Mia quickly shoved him out into the hallway. She shut and locked the door and quickly turned on the music loud so that Letty and her could laugh without being heard.  
~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
